


Guess how much I love you

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, idk what im doing i lost all control, ot3 implied i guess, woojin mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Just two boys cuddling and loving each other very much.





	Guess how much I love you

The moonlight was streaming through the half closed blinds, brightening the room ever so slightly with its silver rays. Chan had been snoozing, and he had just been content under the warm covers, a sleeping Felix curled up to him. Woojin had gone for a late night shift and left him with a kiss on his forehead, a soft ‘I love you so much’ and a gentle scratch behind his ear.

As Felix was slowly stirring awake, Chan was brought back to full awareness and he let out a small groan, stretching his body as Felix blinked his eyes open.

“What time is it?” he asked, voice rough and heavy with sleep. 

“It’s just about eleven,” Chan replied and Felix hummed, wrapping his arms around Chan and snuggled into his chest. “Do you want to get up?”

“No, wanna sleep,” Felix mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Chan’s sternum and Chan placed a hand on his head, petting the soft fur of Felix’s ear gently. As he did, he could hear Felix’s teeth starting to chatter and he let out a soft laugh. “Shut up,” Felix whined, tightening his grip of Chan’s pajamas shirt. 

“You’re so cute,” Chan cooed, still petting Felix’s ears. They continued to cuddle in silence, the only sound was the quiet sound of Felix chattering his teeth. 

“Hyung,” Felix whispered, breaking the silence and Chan hummed. Felix loosened his grip of Chan’s shirt and scooched back a little to look up at Chan with his wide eyes. Chan’s heart swelled in his chest at the sight and he reached to pet Felix’s head.

A year ago, Woojin had gotten home with a very small hybrid hiding behind his legs and told Chan that they would have a new addition to the family. Felix had been found abandoned after whoever cared for him lost interest in him. Felix himself didn’t really remember much of that time, as he had been quite small back then.

“Yes Felix?” Chan said as Felix blinked up at him.

“Guess how much I love you,” Felix said, toothy grin on his face as he reached to pet Chan’s ears.

“Oh I don’t think I could guess that,” Chan said, warmth and adoration blooming in his chest.

“I love you as long as my arm can reach!” Felix said and reached his arm into the air before letting it drop back down with a sheepish grin on his lips. 

“Oh you do?” Chan asked, reaching to gently pinch Felix’s nose and Felix nodded eagerly, eyes crinkling up into small crescent moons. “But I love you as far as I can reach,” he said, holding up his arm. Felix’s smile was immediately wiped off his face and he widened his eyes, gaze flickering between Chan’s arm and Chan’s eyes. He held up his arm, measuring with Chan’s. His arms were still shorter than Chan’s and he pouted.

“I love you as high as I can jump!” he said and Chan hummed, petting his hair softly.

“That is indeed very high,” he said fondly and Felix nodded proudly, the grin back on his face. “But I love you as high as I can jump.”

Felix frowned, a pout forming on his face. “But you jump really high,” he said and Chan hummed, caressing Felix’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I love you a lot,” he said softly and Felix frown deepened. “What’s on your mind sweetheart?”

“I love you a lot a lot,” Felix mumbled, turning to press his face into the sheets. Chan just laughed, petting Felix’s ear softly. “I love you all the way down to the grocery store.”

“Oh really?” Chan asked and Felix nodded into the sheets, still pouting. “I love you all the way to the grocery store  _ and _ back,” he said and Felix punched him away weakly. 

“Stop,” he whined, wiggling around a little to look back up at Chan. “I love you the most,” he insisted, his eyes droopy as sleep was wrapping around him as a warm blanket. His eyes flickered to the window and then back at Chan. “I love you and Woojin hyung to the moon,” he whispered, drowsy with sleep and Chan hummed, still petting his ears. 

“That is very far,” he agreed, pressing a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead as Felix’s eyes fell shut. He laid there in silence, listening to the sound of Felix’s calm breathing as it evened out. He stroked some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead. “But Woojin and I…” he whispered as he laid down face to face with the sleeping Felix. “We love  _ you _ to the moon… and back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whiny felix? soft bunny boys? yes?  
> Its based on a childrens book called Guess How Much I Love You and it's one of my favorite books I love it so much and I saw it only shelf and just went "yes"
> 
> idk i got the idea and i couldnt focus on anything else so here you go i hope you like it
> 
> pinkpunchmango @ twt


End file.
